Pesadilla
by KuroiSama
Summary: Cada noche Shang Tsung recibe, en su cuarto, la visita de Shao Kahn... cada noche Shang Tsung vive una pesadilla... ATENCIÓN! Esta es una historia del tipo YaoiSlash calificada como M, para lenguaje maduro y escenas no aptas para niños.


_**Pesadilla**_

_ATENCION!! Esta es una historia Slash/Yaoi con contenido maduro y explicito. Si usted se siente ofendido por este género, le sugiero otro tipo de historias._

_Ninguno de los personajes de Mortal Kombat me pertenece, sino que son Propiedad de Midway, Ed Boon y demás…_

Crepúsculo. Shang Tsung estaba en su recámara, sentado en un monárquico sillón con una copa de vino tinto en su mano y su mirada, perdida, en la vista que le ofrecía un imponente ventanal en frente de él. El paisaje no era otro que del mismo Outworld. Lo único bello que podía apreciarse era el sol escondiéndose tras unas ruinas, dejando un cielo vestido de estrellas.

El hechicero se había tomado un descanso después de una larga jornada de trabajo tras preparar todo para el próximo torneo del Mortal Kombat. Mientras contemplaba el horizonte pensaba en lo harto que se sentía de todo. Harto de que sus planes fueran un fracaso tras otro; harto de Shao Kahn y de ese maldito lazo que lo unía a él eternamente; harto de los dioses mayores… harto…

Él parecía tenerlo todo: palacios, lujosas vestimentas, oro. Pero a pesar de ello nunca había podido sentirse "feliz" como lo eran los otros, aún sin tener todo lo que él tenía… los envidiaba… los odiaba… Bebió el último sorbo de vino cuando sintió que la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba a sus espaldas, se abrió con un chirrido estremecedor. Escuchó unos pesados pasos acercarse, sintió que la atmósfera se llenaba de un aroma almizclado, el inconfundible olor de su amo. La puerta se cerró con firmeza mientras una mano ruda acariciaba su cabello. Shang Tsung cerró los ojos al escuchar el grave murmullo de la voz de Shao Kahn en su oído…

"No puedo esperar a la medianoche" Le dijo el Emperador. Su mano seguía acariciando torpemente el cabello de su lacayo.

"Amo, estoy muy cansado" Suplicó Tsung en voz baja y temblorosa.

"Pero si tú no tienes que hacer nada más que disfrutar" La voz de Kahn se oía más lujuriosa ahora, mientras lamía el borde de la oreja del hechicero y la mano que lo acariciaba descendía por el cuello, pecho, vientre hasta llegar a la parte que más le interesaba: su entrepierna. Tsung dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando su amo lo frotó hasta provocarle la erección.

"Nooo" Imploraba, pero Kahn lo calló con un apasionado beso. Luego, lo arrancó de su asiento y lo arrojó a la cama. Se desnudó y decidió a hacer lo mismo con su víctima. Se lanzó encima de él y quitó con violencia la armadura dorada que cubría el pecho del hechicero y después el resto de la ropa. Seguía besándolo y manoseando el bulto en sus boxers hasta introducir en ellos su mano, intensificando aún más el placer de Tsung. Kahn decidió romper el beso para mirar los ojos de su amante y pensó en lo hermoso que era así, tan joven, tan fuerte, tan _suyo_. Su boca volvió a besarlo pero esta vez para resbalar por su pecho desnudo, lamiendo su vientre y rozando con sus labios la erección. El corazón de Shang Tsung bombeaba más y más rápido. Su jadeo era la respuesta al goce que le estaba proporcionando su amo con el sexo oral. La velocidad del acto se aceleraba, y cuando Tsung estaba a punto de llegar a la cima del éxtasis, Kahn se detuvo.

"Deseas que continúe, verdad?" Preguntó Shao Kahn con una sonrisa malévola.

"Oh si Mi Señor!! Por favor!!" Suplicaba el hechicero.

"Bien… entonces tendré que hacer algo primero…" Shang Tsung sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su emperador y también sabía que no podía negarse. Esta era la manera en que él debía pagarle el hecho de estar aún con vida. Kahn le quitó los boxers, friccionó su miembro erecto con el de su amante y luego se introdujo suavemente en él. Tsung se mordía el labio inferior a causa de la penetración que se intensificaba cada vez más, provocando una extraña mezcla entre dolor y placer. De pronto sintió cómo el orgasmo de su amo se materializaba dentro de él, lubricando el final del acto. Shao Kahn se derrumbó pesadamente sobre Tsung y éste agradeció a los dioses porque otra noche de lujuria había acabado. Pero aún faltaba más. Kahn se incorporó, tomó el miembro todavía tieso del hechicero, comenzó a frotarlo enérgicamente hasta quedar sometido nuevamente a la embriaguez del placer; Shang Tsung estaba ahora en el punto exacto donde se había quedado. Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso que esta vez resultaba ser mucho más intenso. Kahn exploraba con su lengua toda la boca de Tsung y éste respondió con la suya de la misma manera, en una danza húmeda y apasionada. De repente, la inconsciencia se apoderó del hechicero. El beso ahogaba cualquier grito que pudiera producirse, mientras podía sentir su vientre tibiamente mojado. Los labios se despegaron, unidos apenas, por un delgado hilo de saliva. Shao Kahn le enseñó a su hechicero que, la mano con la que lo estaba masturbando, tenía algo de su semen. Casi sin dudarlo Tsung comenzó a lamerla hasta dejarla completamente limpia. Después de esto, Kahn se acostó a su lado y quedó completamente dormido. Ahora si la noche había acabado. Cubrió con las sábanas su cuerpo desnudo y agotado; y cerró los ojos para creer, como lo hacía todas las noches como ésta, que todo fue una horrible pesadilla.


End file.
